denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Intersecting Space
Intersecting Space (교차공간, Gyochagonggan / 交差空間, Kōsakūkan / 交叉空间, Jiāochā kōngjiān) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in A Catnap (10). Summary The universe eight is the main spatial background of Denma. Therefore, the reader can see that there're other universes besides this universe eight. The characters call the universe eight, so they seem to know the existence of the multiverse. There're other universes, such as universe eight, like the Dragon Ball Super. But the universes came before the multiverse. In South Korea, universe eight revealed at January 24, 2010, and other universes revealed at February 10, 2012. And multiverse revealed Dragon Ball Super (anime) at June 12, 2016. Also Dragon Ball Super (manga) revealed at June 20, 2015. There're 2 Intersecting Spaces in the universe eight. One is owned by the Church of Madonna, and it's in the Palace. The other is owned and managed by U.C.S.. They're the symbols of the universal power. U.C.S. claims to the Church of Madonna that it's too dangerous for a certain religious group to own one, that's why they're still using the universe eight law to demand the transfer of ownership for it so it's possible that they want to get rid of the trouble by using the breakout situation since 20 years ago. If the people experienced the error of here, they're able to use a time warp. Ran have the ability to calculate the causalities of the Universe eight, but there're times that his calculation is incorrect, and it happens when an unknown variable outside his domain jumps in. The watchers of causality are exist. Another Abigail is shot by something to someone. Someone else approaches another Abigail, and takes a gun, and says his body will completely melt down in five minutes and there'll be nothing left, so he can ease his pain. Someone else shoots his gun so he kills another Abigail, and someone says he's never seen him in the field before to personally handle a job, and fortunately the perp didn't go over the causality barrier just yet. Someone else is Lee Kyu of another him's timeline, so he says they should head back to their timeline. List Universe seven Universe eight Church of Madonna In Rami Record, the plot says, Joshua's soul, who was murdered by cognation and scattered in here of parallel universes... starting from here, the religion of love and retribution 'Church of Madonna'. In [] frustrated by Joshua's execution news, Madonna and her husband and the Joshua's 12 apostles jump into the deadly perils to save their son. Madonna's choice to save a dying son after her husband's death was "Virgo Intactium", an imperial super-secret space called the realm of God. With the collapse of the singularity that was the intersection of parallel universes, the soul of Joshua is scattered in each parallel universe. Madonna says that the soul of God, Joshua is survived, and that when he comes back here again, those who killed him will be dead. After a miraculous escape with Joshua's 12 apostles, people began to flock to Madonna. And a new sermon is passed on to the suffering people... This is the origin of the religion of love and retribution, Church of Madonna. The Quanxs near here, they shouldn't use their abilities, and the explosion could cause problems. And inside here, Quanx abilities can't be used. But when the barrier is lifted, the people can use Quanx abilities. It means it isn't Intersecting Space now. Even if the people is close to here, the line is able to connect. When the people go into different universes by going through this at the Palace, the people is able to exist many as the number of the intersecting spaces. But in fact, that isn't it. In A Catnap (6), Ran hears about this will disturb Holy Madonna's visit and break the order of church body. Ran says right now they can't come to an agreement on who should be the next Holy Madonna and this accident could seem like one of those conflicts, and this is the next stage of what he's protecting the development of the church from the rebels of inside and outside. Ran says first, the samples are almost collected from the Holy visits and now that the here of the parallel universe will shut down for quite a while and this disturbance is just enough to take care of the ideologists that are against shutting down the Holy visits. And Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using here and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close here while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. The Security Department and Internal Affairs are hear that Hades is at the Palace now. In the Palace, Max is ordered by the Chief of Security Department that he protect here so they don't let Hades get there and he want his team to guard the place right now, and he'll send a Transcriptome defense and reinforcements to him. Max orders the Internal Affairs is all facing Hades and they should help them cover here better and as long as no one crosses the line there's no need for any conflict. Black hair asks they'll request Transcriptome defense first and Gatsu answers that they already requested that and let's hurry up and surround here before they takes their spot. The Bishop's Guardian priest said there's been a rumor that the Palace will be shut down and it sounded like that Hades' mission is related to the new business plan of the church, which is intergalactic courier service, and they'll be using Quanxs as the serviceman. Max reports to the Director of Security Department that the explosion happened outside the security area so they're all clear here. The Director of Security Department says the Transcriptome shield just arrived from the Command Center. Gatsu says Max must give him back the witness that he stole, but he refuses, and the Transcriptomes are arrives. Max says to Command Center that the Internal Affairs are interfering with the Security Department's mission so please keep them out of here. The Duke dithers and calls Mayhen that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let White Police Guards escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. Mayhen says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to the Duke. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours, then he angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do the retreat duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. The Duke taps on a calculator and says if Hades escapes again there's a high chance that his next target will be the Palace is 100% because his only chance of surviving is going through this to go to another universe, so he should take advantage of him a mere threat to the Palace only makes the principalists bond together so to rule over them, they've to fall into despair. The Duke says the Palace is an iconic Intersecting Space for the principalists of the Church of Madonna, and there's no need for 2 Intersecting Spaces in the universe eight, especially for a religious group full of lies. The Duke scoff at the principalists that they do honestly believe that people will believe Joshua's scattered soul. Mayhen thinks maybe the Duke did just decide to destroy the Palace. Abigail thinks the prisoners (or another Abigail) can go through here. Hades says once the Transcriptome defense is disabled, the prisoners will head to here, and he couldn't find the Transcriptome controller and the Internal Affairs should know what the prisoners are going after by now so that's why they'll disable the barrier. Hades did place cubes inside the Palace. Gatsu says to the Director of Internal Affairs that, Hades is based on the dice positions so the prisoners are after the Transcriptome controller. The Director of Internal Affairs says the prisoners must be trying to use here to get out of the universe eight, because they understand that the Internal Affairs will never give up on them. The Director of Internal Affairs says the Internal Affairs need to come up with a quicker response, so they should disable the Transcriptome defense barrier. The Director of Internal Affairs says there's no place in the universe eight that the prisoners can hide, and if they get caught again exceptional rules will be applied and Hades will be executed, and based on the circumstances, the previous escape was to try to send a message to the church, this time, this is for personal interest, and he brought other prisoners to sacrifice after removing the tracer and re-entered the Palace, he left the dice to go straight through here, so it's hard to believe that he's trying to confuse the pursuing unit, and inside here, Quanx abilities can't be used, he's being careless because he's not alone, and the main pursuing team will arrive. The Director of Internal Affairs says they should tell the Command Center to disable the barrier, and it can't be disrupted by the Security Department, and he says the Internal Affairs are going to need Security Management guy's help. The Head Bishop says to Kanu that the Church of Madonna couldn't have expected that Hades is trying to use this to get out of the universe eight, and it's unlikely that there's something between the Duke and Hades because if there was, he wouldn't have deployed his White Police Guards whom he cherishes so much. Lee Kyu meets Agnes and he shows a surveillance camera footage that the Patrols tried so hard to obtain. Lee Kyu says all the things that Abigail bought are prohibited by the universe eight law, and the Roots that was used was an item that the Church of Madonna requested the law committee to prohibit its use, so they must step in, so she can call him in so they can continue this seamlessly and if not, they'll have to do it on their own. Agnes says during the time in the screen, they were all inside the ship because they were going on a Retreat, and they also use the public channel so they can't manipulate the time either. Lee Kyu thinks it's strange and he says they'll be back after doing more investigation. Agnes says Abigail is out right now so they'll let him know when he comes back. A Patrol asks what if Abigail used a time warp. Lee Kyu asks back that Abigail experienced the error of here. Blue skin says they're near here and the explosion could cause problems so Bomb guy should control his power. Haaken thinks finally they're arrive here. This is below the cover. There is a core here. Blue skin slams to the core so his a stone is broken, together this is cracked. Blue skin says he thinks they're almost done here and just one more swing will breaks this. Hades breaks the core. Hades says it's nothing happened. Gatsu says the space is dividing up now, and it's not what he imagined and it's very subtle. Gatsu explains that once they're in here, they exist in multiple parallel universes at the same time, and simply put, this is the multiple dimension intersecting space of numerous spaces, and what he just destroyed what the tie that held the spaces together, as it's now destroyed, an individual "A" now exists in a multiple universes, as many as they're divided. Gatsu says Hades, in the universe eight will stay in universe eight as he's. Hades yells this isn't what he had in mind, and he wanted to spread his existence all over the universe and leave the universe eight for good. Gatsu says Hades will get his wish come true, and despite all that's happened and he's actually grateful, because they'll all get to live in those many universes, and if it's not universe eight, there's no reason for them to fight and they can make a fraternity in a completely new world while they're at it. At this time, the division has stopped. Gatsu says they're surrounded by the Transcriptomes so they're probably at universe eight. Hades angry and catches Rami, and he says he'll survive. Honma beats Hades and Rami lower her body. At this time, in the core, the glowing ball is appears. Honma steps Hades and says he let go of Rami and he told him that he'll help him. The glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and Honma, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is snowball and other people are run away. Abigail says maybe he poke it with his finger, see what happens. June says then Abigail can't pick his nose later. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. Gatsu thinks the glowing ball is seems to some sort of a counter-reaction from the emission waste still left on the tie. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing, and Abigail says he knew he should've just poked it. In the glowing ball, Hades' voice says he'll survive. Honma's voice says he should leave Rami alone. That voices sound in people's heads. Rami's voice says Jay is in danger. The glowing ball is rising and growing, and his voice is says. The glowing ball becomes Hades' shape. At first, the three merged body become Hades' form, and his face is cracked open and Honma comes out of him. The Transcriptomes are come inside and the barrier is lifted too. June realizes that their Quanx abilities are back too, and he teleports with Abigail. Gatsu says they aren't in here now. Balack rips the bottom but he says it's so deep even with the highest level of complanation, he still couldn't break through it. The rest people are surrounded by the Transcriptomes and are in crisis. At this time, Honma form turns into Rami form. Rami form is takes control of the Transcriptomes surrounding here, and then rush out to save Jay. The Transcriptomes' face are turn into Hades. Thanks to it, the rest people inside here're survive. Gatsu says to Max that him, Honma, Rami are must've been some sort of a fusion in the form of Mating and he can't explain how it works but of all the incidents that took place in here, there have been ones with a similar outcome like this known as it. Max thinks the thing was clearly controlling the other Transcriptomes, and it has to be a Super-Transcriptome and he has only heard stories of, and there's only one way to overpower that abomination. U.C.S. In A Catnap (102), it reveals there're 2 Intersecting Spaces in the universe eight. One is owned by the Church of Madonna, and it's in the Palace. The other is owned and managed by U.C.S.. In 1. A.E. (6), Ran says the priest that this is the line of causality, and the Duke's tomfoolery shouldn't have taken place based on any calculation, and someone must've trespassed into the universe eight through the remaining there again. And his or her actions, whatever it may have been, changed the Duke's decision either directly or indirectly, which led to the anomaly in causality, and aside from the fact that there's no way to stop the invasion from the other universes which could break the causality of this universe, there're certain invasions that can put Ran in harm's way due to the changing causalities. And from another there in which the church can't get officially involved, there's not much the people can do, and it's his fatal flaw and they'll be busy cleaning up afterwards. In (7) - Ch.500, it reveals that it's in the planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau. And a devil dog which is skin is red, and its horns are black is Summon Otherworldly Creatures Quanx and he's an Intersecting Space owned by the U.C.S. A devil dog eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with the devil dog. At this time, the devil dog's stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. The devil dog tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. The devil dog throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. The chief orders the guards just activate the grinder already, and they put everyone else on emergency stand-B, and they don't even think about going home until they know for sure it's safe. The chief thinks he doesn't know what's going on around this lately. The woman calls to the chief and asks about tonight's party. The chief orders he has to call it off, because it happened again just like last time, so they won't be able to have a party for a while. The woman to the manager and orders he may cancel the dinner party, because the chief says it's an emergency. The manager says someone that they're canceling the party tonight. Someone says they can't cancel the party now because if he can't pay them for the drugs for the party he put on his tab last time and for the ones today. A man calls to the Aorica member that they say it might take some time to make the payment. The Aorica member angry and says they should be grateful that they gave their merch at that price, and they can't even pay that, so they going to think Aorican rule is a joke. The Aorica member says he'll just take out all their batches from today's work bench. The Aorica member sees an Aorica's henchman who's watching porn, and he orders he should watch his post while he's out. An Aorica's henchman and another henchman talk that especially the pretty Devas like Agnes only hang out with the nobles. This huge butterfly effect occurs. It means the Duke broke his calculator because the calculate is error. The guard reports to the chief that they're following the trails, but nothing yet, and they can't be certain what it was. The chief thinks he's definitely going to lose his job, if they find out about this, so if he can't find whatever it was, he'll get a dead dog if he has to wrap this up. The person takes off its mask. The person is Abigail from the universe thirteen. Abigail thinks it's time to return to Agnes. The guard calls to the chief and reports that they used a dead animal body. At this time, the person U.C.S. Bureau and the guards are arrive, and they arrest the chief. U.C.S. Bureau know the chief has already let quite a few cross over to this universe. The emergency meeting for the U.C.S. will be held soon, and there'll be some serious changes in security and overall management system of here. U.C.S. have concluded that the aftermath of the broken there of the Church of Madonna began to influence them as well, so they're on high alert. The new management law will even include Quanxs who possess the power to summon otherworldly creatures, so it'll be that strict. Both the security and management system will be ever so strict and aggressive. In Kuan's Fridge (86) - Ch.617, 20 years later, Shaved ice seller says their memories together in the universe eight and Aaron will remember it forever. Green guy says that Aaron made it quite specific, and he told them that the church body is interfering with their attempt to recruit Quanxs with summoning ability. Crescent moon says they knew it was a worthless sacrifice, but they needed a diversion anyway. Shaved ice seller says Aaron told them that he found a new strategy. Green guy says that's why they were gonna overload the causality monster of the church body. Shaved ice seller says Aaron didn't give them a death sentence, and he just gave them a new mission, which is the last mission in the universe eight, there, that's how they'll get out of this universe. Universe thirteen Abilities *Space-Time Manipulation **Cosmic Teleportation: A Catnap (6) **Time Travel: A Catnap (81) → (87), (104) **Summon Otherworldly Creatures *Power Negation: A Catnap (22) - Ch.344, (100) - Ch.422 → (117) - Ch.439 Category:Terminology Category:Church of Madonna